Sayla Mass
Sayla Mass (セイラ・マス Seira Masu) es un personaje de Mobile Suit Gundam. Ella es miembro de la tripulación de la White Base y es la hermana menor de Char Aznable, aunque la tripulación no es consciente de ello. Sayla tampoco esta del todo segura sobre sus orígenes, ya que era demasiado joven cuando ocurrieron los eventos que requerían su cambio de identidad. Perfil Historia U.C. 0068 Sayla nació como , hija del influyente filósofo y político Zeon Zum Deikun y hermana menor de Casval Rem Deikun (Char Aznable). Cuando su padre murió, Artesia y Casval fueron sacados de Side 3 para evitar morir a manos de soldados leales a Degwin Sodo Zabi. Fueron enviados a la Tierra con la ayuda de la Federación y puestos bajo el cuidado de Don Teabolo Mass, que les cambió el nombre para evitar la detección. Casval fue nombrado Édouard Mass y Artesia fue nombrada "Sayla Mass". Jimba recordaba constantemente a Casval sobre la traición de la familia Zabi a su padre, pero Artesia era demasiado joven para que le dijeran tales cosas. Después de un fallido intento de asesinato, en el cual Jimba Ral fue asesinado, Artesia y Casval fueron trasladados a la Colonia Texas bajo la vigilancia del jefe de la colonia, Roger Aznable, pero aún estaban bajo el cuidado de Mass. Casval y el hijo de Roger, Char Aznable, abandonaron la colonia para unirse al creciente ejército de Zeon. Sin embargo, la lanzadera de Casval que se dirigía a Side 3 explotó y todo el mundo pensó que él estaba muerto. Con los años, Sayla decidió ir a la escuela de medicina en Side 7. One Year WarEditar sección During the One Year War, when the Zeon attacked Side 7, Sayla is evacuated onto the White Base with a large group of other refugees. She volunteered to search for other people in the colony before White Base departs and encounters a masked Char Aznable, discovering that he is really her brother Casval in disguise. He manages to escape from her, and thus Sayla goes along with the pilot of the Gundam, Amuro Ray, aboard the White Base, and become the ship's communication officer at first, as they take flight from Side 7 and en route to Earth, while they constantly try to fight off Zeon troops along the way, especially against Char Aznable, the Red Comet himself. Once the White Base destroys Garma Zabi's fleet along with Garma himself, and as Ramba Ral keeps harassing the White Base in pursuit, Sayla believes that someone from Zeon might have some important information about her brother. Hence, she commandeers the Gundam from Amuro in her attempt to get closer with Zeon troops (on her pretense of proving herself a worthy pilot as much as Amuro), but instead, she gets hammered very badly under fire by Ramba Ral and his troops. Fortunately enough, Amuro arrives timely in the Guncannon to bail her out. Consequently, as a result of her reckless actions, Sayla faces 3 days solitary confinement as her penalty. Nevertheless, Bright Noa and the crew of the White Base recognize Sayla's skill as a pilot, so subsequently, Sayla becomes an alternate backup pilot of the Gundam, next to Amuro. Later, she becomes the pilot of Core Booster, and shows great promises throughout numerous battles, especially with her newfound Newtype skills. She and Amuro grow steadily close with each other as well, as they both keep facing countless battles alongside with each other. When White Base is boarded by Ramba Ral and his troops, Ramba immediately recognizes Sayla as Artesia, since he is Jimba's son. Sayla then remembers meeting Ramba as a child, but their reunion is cut short, when he is shot by Ryu Jose. Hence, Ramba then orders a retreat, since Artesia is on board, and kills himself by exploding a grenade, while jumping into the Gundam's hand. Sayla is both shocked and saddened by his death. Likewise, she feels exactly the same way with the crew of White Base, as she watches some of her close comrades falling in battle one after another, especially Ryu Jose, Lieutenant Matilda Ajan, and Lieutenant Sleggar Law, as they each try to protect the White Base from deadly destruction and devastation. The death of Lieutanent Matilda Ajan is particularly hard for Sayla to accept, because she feels helpless and guilty for unable to save her life as a pilot. Throughout the rest of the series, Sayla attempts to contact her brother. They encounter each other again in the Federation military headquarters of Jaburo, and he asks her to leave the Federation Forces, but she refuses. They meet again at the Texas Colony, where Char explains his true origins, and that he's joined the Zeon army to get close to the Zabi family in order kill each member to avenge their father. He wants Sayla to avoid war, so he sends her a briefcase full of gold bars intended to help her start a new life on Earth. Sayla soon admits and confesses to White Base captain Bright Noa that Char is actually her brother. In return, Sayla sincerely requests Bright to distribute the gold bars and share them with the crew of White Base, since she's become attached to them like a family by that time. Sayla is almost killed by Char during a skirmish between his troops and the White Base prior to the Battle of A Baoa Qu, but he hesitates when he recognizes her as the pilot of the G-Fighter (Core Booster in the Movies), allowing Amuro Ray to cut off his Gelgoog's arm and nearly kill him, but his protege Lalah Sune takes the blow for him and dies from Amuro's piercing beam saber by accident. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Sayla crash-lands into A Baoa Qu and finds Amuro and Char, their Mobile Suits destroyed, fighting with swords in mortal combat. She intervenes and begs them both to stop. When he sees Sayla, Char is reminded that the Zabis are the real enemy, and he heads off to finish his revenge, telling his sister to leave with Amuro and have a good life with him. Sayla escapes the fortress alive, as does Amuro soon after. The Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga expands on Sayla's role during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Instead of the G-Fighter or the Core Booster, Sayla launches from the White Base piloting a customized GM mobile suit. During the battle, Sayla eventually encounters a Braw Bro piloted by Simus Al Bakharov and after an intense close-quarters battle kills her by shooting the Braw Bro's cockpit at point blank range with her beam rifle. The resulting explosion leaves her GM heavily damaged and Sayla ejects via the Core Pod, eventually crash landing at A Baoa Qu. While traveling inside the base, Sayla is captured by Zeon security troops and taken prisoner. While she is bound and interrogated, she reveals to the interrogating officer that she is really Artesia Som Deikun, turning the tables on her interrogator. The stunned Zeon officer then reports to his commanding officer of the security company, Captain Matogurosu, about this new development. Captain Matogurosu himself goes down to the interrogation room to investigate, and upon seeing Sayla, realizes that she is in fact Lady Artesia. To Sayla's surprise, Captain Matogurosu renders a crisp military salute, orders her unbound, and pledges himself and his military forces to her. During this time, Kycilia just assassinated Gihren and have taken control of all Zeon military forces. Captain Matogurosu's security company is mustered and upon seeing Sayla, realizes that Artesia Som Deikun has been alive and well all this time. Furious at the Zabi's actions and willing to revolt against Kycilia, the Zeon soldiers cheer the name of Deikun and pledge their loyalty and their lives to Sayla, who accepts their pledges with a heavy heart, wishing that her brother was there to see this moment. Galería Categoría:Personajes de Mobile Suit Gundam Categoría:Personajes de Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Categoría:Personajes de Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Categoría:Personajes de Char's Counterattack Categoría:Personajes de Gundam: The Origin